The present invention refers to a package for discs for example disc formed information carrier such as CD-discs, DVD, CDR, CD-RW and so on and comprising an outer envelope and an inner envelope of carton, paper or plastic, wellpapp or the like formed separately or in one on the same piece together with said outer envelope and cooperating with the same and said envelopes are folded in order to constitute a cover which protects the actual disc or discs at the same time as the inner envelope carriers and partly encloses the disc itself.
On the market there are today several different types of envelopes or packages for discs for example CD-discs, which usually are manufactured of a solid plastic material. These packages are weak and can very easy get broken during hard handling. Another drawback with this type of package is that it usually has a thickness which is greater than that thickness which easy can be provided by a package of paper or other sheet formed material. The types of packages which are now on the market and consist of folded carton blanks have the drawback that the CD-discs easily slide out from the same. There are also such types of packages of carton, which are formed as a book and which furthermore comprise a description of the melodies, which are on the CD-disc. Also this type of package has that drawback that the CD-disc itself easily slides out from the package when it has been opened.